


Baby's First Hanukkah

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chanukah Sameach, Hanukkah, Happy Chanukah, Happy Hanukkah, Holiday, Jewish Characters, Jewish Holidays, Jewish!Spock, K/S Advent 2016, K/S Advent Calendar, Kirk/Spock Advent Calendar, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Jim and Spock celebrate Hanukkah with their new baby.ArtworkCreated for K/S Advent 2016 on live journal





	

Kirk and Spock celebrate Hanukkah with their new baby.  Happy Hanukkah!  


End file.
